Elle est partie
by RosalindAnnaBorelli
Summary: Il vient de rentrer au 12, Square Grimmaurd. Que fait-elle là, debout, à l'attendre, à la fenêtre ? Elle n'est pas venue depuis des semaines, depuis leur dernière dispute, qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Elle a été trahie au plus profond de son cœur, mais il ne le sait pas encore. Il ne sait pas encore qu'ils ne pourront jamais être heureux. Elle, elle ne se fait déjà plus d'illusions.


**Un de mes plus longs O.S. (Oui, ça rend heureux d'écrire plus que d'habitude. Enfin, ça rend heureux les gens comme moi. Et les gens comme moi, c'est ? Heu, des gens un peu bizarres... Pardon, très bizarres. Enfin, je vous laisse juger en lisant.)**

**Disclaimer : Univers et personnage à J.K.R, scénario de cet O.S. à moi.**

**Avertissement : Ages ajustés : Sirius et Bellatrix ont tous deux dix-neuf ans, Regulus est mort.**

La jeune fille brune était à la fenêtre, qu'elle avait laissée fermée, les mains crispées sur le rebord. Elle ne disait rien, et son regard se perdait dans la vague. De dehors, on entendait des enfants jouer. Elle se tenait droite, et tellement immobile qu'elle donnait l'illusion d'un tableau. Le portrait d'une jeune femme au teint clair, presque cadavérique, contrastant avec ses épaisses boucles brunes cascadant librement dans son dos. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas vu ? Depuis combien de temps souhaitait-il la revoir ? Longtemps. Mais combien de temps ? Il s'approcha d'elle silencieusement, attendant qu'elle remarque sa présence. Son maintien raide ne se trahit pas un instant, et il sut qu'elle devait être très profondément plongée dans ses pensées pour être si peu sur ses gardes. Pourquoi était-elle venue ? En plein jour, alors que tout le monde pouvait la voir ? Que s'était-il passé, pour qu'elle soit devant sa fenêtre à trois heures de l'après-midi ? Il s'avança à grands pas vers elle, soudain inquiet. Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Il ne se pardonnerait jamais de ne pas avoir été avec elle si c'était le cas. Quand il fut à deux pas d'elle, elle fit volteface, sa baguette en main. C'était inutile, il aurait eu le temps de la tuer une dizaine de fois avant qu'elle ne se soit retournée. Mais cette action eut le mérite de le rassurer. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, ce n'était pas assez grave pour qu'elle oublie toutes mesures de sécurité. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Il esquissa un sourire mais le visage de sa compagne resta grave, même si elle abaissa sa baguette. Elle avait toujours son port de tête altier, on lisait encore dans ses traits la fierté, mais il lui sembla qu'elle avait maigri. Elle, qui, en temps ordinaire, n'était déjà pas bien grosse, ne semblait pas peser cinquante kilogrammes malgré ses 1,73 m. La vie à Crestview Mansion ne devait pas être drôle tous les jours. Son cœur se pinça à cette pensée. Tout ce qu'elle avait pu endurer, là-bas... Les injures, les coups, l'indifférence...

Il la regarda de nouveau. Il lui sembla qu'elle tremblait, mais ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Le contrôle de soi est un des principaux principes Sang-Purs, surtout en ce qui concerne les femmes. Tout est toujours plus compliqué pour les femmes chez les Sang-Purs. On attend d'elles qu'elles soient irréprochables alors que leurs maris les trompent à tout-va, qu'elles soient au service de leur époux et maître (ce mot faisait toujours se dessiner une grimace de dégoût sur ses lèvres) et ne travaillent pas tandis que leurs maris traitaient des affaires à longueur de journée pour rentrer à des heures tardives, elles devaient éduquer leurs enfants mais ne pas les aimer plus que l'idéologie Sang-Purs le permettait (c'est-à-dire, les concevoir comme des héritiers de la race, pas comme des êtres humains à part entière). Etait-ce cela qui attendait la jeune femme ? Il ferait tout pour l'éviter. Ils se regardaient depuis quelques minutes déjà, et elle ouvrit la bouche.

« - Elle est partie. » dit-elle, et il sut à sa voix brisée que son cœur l'était aussi.

Pas une larme ne coula sur son visage, pas une plainte ne s'échappa de ses lèvres, mais son regard clamait qu'on l'avait poignardée et que la blessure n'était pas seulement superficielle. Impulsivement, il essaya de la prendre dans ses bras. Essaya. Elle poussa un cri de douleur, ou peut-être de rage, quand il l'effleura et recula précipitamment. Sa réaction n'était pas digne d'une Sang-Pure, mais elle était surtout surprenante.

« - Comment oses-tu ? » lança-t-elle, venimeuse, reprenant l'air hautain qu'elle avait réservé à ses années Poudlard et qu'il espérait ne plus revoir.

Elle était tellement différente, quand elle abaissait son masque lisse et méprisant ! Tellement aimable... Mais il savait être le seul qui l'avait déjà vu démunie, naturelle. Ce qui en soit était dommage. Jamais personne ne le croirait s'il évoquait cette femme en la présentant comme telle. Elle pouvait être tellement gentille, tellement plaisante, les rares moments où elle se laissait aller...

Et même en cet instant, bien qu'elle le menaça de sa baguette et sembla dans une rage impitoyable, il ne pouvait que l'aimer. Il sentait la fille fragile et malheureuse sous les apparences dures et cruelles.

« - Comment oses-tu ? » reprit-elle, et cette fois-ci sa voix ne fit pas de crescendo, mais ses yeux flamboyèrent de rage.

Elle était sublime, de cette façon. Les signes de colère étaient moins nombreux qu'avant, elle se maîtrisait de mieux en mieux. Mais il avait peur de ce contrôle incessant, car il rendait la jeune femme de moins en moins humaine, étouffait les sentiments en elle.

« - De quoi parles-tu ? » demanda-t-il posément, sachant que ça lui ferait perdre son assurance.

Ou du moins son sang-froid.

Et alors peut-être pourraient-ils avoir une conversation calme.

« - De quoi... Tu te permets de me le demander ? Elle est partie ! » s'exclama Bellatrix avant de se retourner ostensiblement.

Elle revint à la fenêtre, secouant la tête.

Il s'approcha de nouveau. Avec elle, il fallait persévérer si on voulait savoir ce qu'elle avait en tête.

« - Andromeda est partie ? » demanda-t-il doucement, avançant lentement vers elle.

Comme avec un animal sauvage, mais par bien des aspects, elle en était un.

« - Comme si tu ne le savais pas. Je n'ai pas cité son nom, j'aurais pu parler de n'importe qui, mais c'est à elle que tu as pensé. »

C'est la seule capable de te bouleverser à ce point, pensa-t-il.

« - Je savais qu'elle voulait partir. »

« - Elle nous a trahi. Et toi aussi ! »

« - Bella ! Ne parle pas d'elle ainsi. » lui reprocha-t-il sans oser nier.

Il savait effectivement que la cadette Black souhaitait partir, mais il n'avait jamais su quand.

« - J'ai dû la renier. » ajouta Bellatrix.

Elle n'osait pas prononcer le nom d'Andromeda.

« - S'enfuir n'est que le moyen employé pour son bonheur. » l'excusa Sirius par charité.

Il aurait sûrement fait de même à sa place.

« - Tu ne comprends, rien, Sirius ! Tu sais tout ce que j'ai fait pour mes sœurs. Andromeda l'a détruit en si peu de temps... »

« - Que veux-tu dire ? »

« - Je fais confiance à ton intelligence. Andromeda est partie. Cissy subira le même sort que Regulus, son éducation sera des plus sévères et elle n'aura jamais l'occasion de s'en libérer. Si Dro avait seulement attendu... Toi, tu n'avais que onze ans quand tu as fait ton choix, tu ne pouvais pas juger des conséquences sur ton frère. Mais Andromeda a seize ans, elle sait très bien ce qui va se passer. Si seulement elle avait attendu que Cissy soit assez grande... »

« - Elle ne voulait qu'être heureuse... »

« - Et alors ? Moi aussi, je voulais être heureuse ! Tu crois que le Choixpeau voulait me placer à Serpentard à l'origine ? Faux ! Je suis Chapeauflou, j'étais aussi bien disposée pour Gryffondor ! Mais j'avais deux petites sœurs, et j'avais compris depuis longtemps que leurs vies étaient entre mes mains. Tout ce que je faisais a toujours eu une incidence sur elles. Plus je me comportais en Sang-Pure, plus leur éducation était libre, moins contraignante. Tu crois que je n'aurais pas voulu avoir des amis Sangs-de-Bourbe, plutôt que de traîner avec des idiots raffolant de la douleur des autres ? En avoir, ça aurait été condamné les filles à une enfance Sang-Pure au sens le plus strict du terme. Tu crois que je ne me suis intéressée à aucun Sang-Mêlé ou Né-moldu avec plaisir, que je n'aurais pas aimé avoir des cours d'Etude des Moldus pour les comprendre ? J'aurais aimé les connaître, on ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix. Je devais être la fille parfaite, le modèle pour ses sœurs. Tu crois que j'ai choisi d'avoir cette foutue marque sur mon bras ? Non, jamais de la vie. Je l'ai fait parce que c'est ce que mes parents voulaient, pour protéger Dro et Cissy. Un Mangemort dans leur famille leur suffit pour leur honneur, ils ne les embêteront pas avec ça. Tu crois que je n'ai jamais voulu m'enfuir avec l'homme que j'aime ? Je suis restée pour elles. Pour que leur vie ne devienne pas un enfer, qu'elles ne se retrouvent pas enfermées dans un carcan d'idéologies racistes. » dit-elle en observant ce qui se passait dehors, à la fois calme et pleine de rage. Un mélange de feu naturel et de glace travaillée à elle seule.

Le dernier argument fit mouche. Sirius lui avait proposé, une fois, de tout abandonner pour partir avec lui, loin. Elle n'avait pu s'y résoudre. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille, regardant lui aussi les enfants riant à l'extérieur.

« - Tu crois que je n'aurais pas aimé en avoir, moi, des enfants ? » murmura Bella en approchant sa main des carreaux.

La tristesse se lit sur son visage, un court instant.

« - Peut-être que... »

« - Si Andromeda ne s'était pas enfuie, peut-être oui. Elle m'a volé mon bonheur. »

« - Rien n'empêche... »

« - Sirius... Arrête, s'il-te-plaît. Je t'en supplie. Tu te doutes bien que cet événement extrêmement fâcheux à quelque peu ternie l'image des Black, que tu n'avais pas franchement laissée intacte. Et à ton avis, qui répare les idioties des autres, chez nous ? C'est moi. A quel sacrifice n'ai-je pas consentie qui pourrait honorer la famille ? Tu commences à comprendre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Tu es trop libre, trop... »

« - La question n'est pas là. Je leur ai déjà donnée ma réponse, à peine quelques heures après le départ d'Andromeda. »

« - Merde, Bella ! Tu as accepté ? »

« - Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Il faut que quelqu'un puisse veiller sur Cissy. C'était la seule façon. Je n'aurais jamais cru... Mais elle est partie. Elle m'a abandonnée, elle a abandonné Cissy, elle a brisé mes rêves, nos rêves, Sirius... Je ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner, et pourtant je l'ai tant aimée ! »

Elle se laissa aller contre lui, mes ses yeux restèrent secs, comme le désert de son cœur. Même si ce désert n'était pas complètement vide.

« - Qui ? » lui demanda Sirius calmement, passant une main dans les cheveux de sa cousine.

« - Ils me donnent en mariage à Lestrange. L'aîné. » dit-elle, en ayant du mal à respirer.

« - Quand ? » demanda le jeune homme, la serrant dans ses bras à lui rompre les os, tout en la fixant du regard.

_Bientôt_, lit-il dans ses yeux. _Trop tôt._

« - Samedi. »

Dans une semaine. Les Black ne perdaient pas de temps. Eclipser la fuite de leur cadette avec un moldu par l'alliance fort respectable de l'aînée avec l'héritier d'une famille Sang-Pure des plus en vogue actuellement était une idée remarquable. Et incroyablement cruelle. Les sentiments de Bellatrix étaient sacrifiés sur l'autel des principes Sang-Purs. Sirius regrettait presque son choix, en pensant que s'il n'avait pas opté pour Gryffondor il aurait était le candidat idéal comme époux de la jeune femme. Mais il savait que si c'était à refaire, il choisirait Gryffondor. Sacrifiant ainsi Bellatrix. Elle s'était d'elle-même sacrifiée, et il savait qu'elle n'en avait aucun regret. Mais ensuite elle l'avait toujours été, et c'était sûrement le sacrifice de trop.

« - Pourquoi, Sirius, pourquoi ? Si Andromeda avait seulement attendu trois ans (ce n'est rien trois ans, n'est-ce-pas ?) on aurait pu être heureux. Cissy aurait été majeure et nous aurions été libres de nos mouvements, de nos pensées, de nos mariages. Ils –mes parents, tu m'as comprise- n'auraient jamais insisté autant si elle n'était pas partie, ils m'auraient laissé le temps, des années et des années, assez pour que Cissy soit majeure et que nous soyons entièrement libres de nos choix. Et on aurait pu être ensemble. On se serait souvenu des enfants dehors aujourd'hui, en regardant les nôtres jouer. On aurait fondé une famille. Je la hais, Sirius, je la hais ! »

« - Tu peux toujours avoir des enfants, et peut-être que Rodolphus n'est pas aussi désagréable qu'on le prétend. »

« - Tu n'en crois pas un mot toi-même, et Lestrange serait l'homme le plus admirable du monde que je ne pourrais que le haïr. Ne serait-ce que parce qu'il n'est pas toi. Visiblement ça ne t'a pas effleuré l'esprit, mais je ne crois pas être capable de t'oublier. De toute façon, je ne le veux pas. Et comment pourrais-je élever des enfants, si tu n'es pas leur père ? S'ils ne sont pas de ton sang et du mien ? Si tu n'es pas là avec moi ? Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime Sirius ! Trop, sûrement. Mais que crois-tu que je ferais ici, si ce n'est pas le cas ? »

« - Tu es venue me faire tes adieux, ça, je l'ai bien compris. Mais dans ce cas, je t'en prie, reste. Reste avec moi jusqu'au mariage. Accorde-moi cette faveur. Personne ne viendra. Tu es la seule qui est autorisée à rentrer au Square. Même James, Peter et Remus ne sont jamais venus ici. Je veux passer chaque seconde de cette semaine avec toi. »

« - Mes parents le remarqueront. »

« - J'imagine que tu ne leur as pas dit où tu allais et les Sang-Purs ont tendance à laisser les jeunes filles condamnées au mariage faire leur deuil en paix. Ils te laisseront tranquille, tant que tu arrives à l'heure au mariage. Reste, s'il-te-plaît. Pour moi. »

Il lui demandait un ultime sacrifice, mais elle y céda facilement. Elle n'avait pas la force de refuser.

Ce fut la plus belle semaine de sa vie. Se réveiller dans les bras de Sirius, jouer une dernière fois à cache-cache dans les passages secrets comme quand ils étaient enfants, relire toutes les lettres que son cousin lui avait envoyées sous le nom de Terrence Greengrass pour que cela ne se remarque pas, danser au grenier avec lui –comme quoi, l'éducation Sang-Pure n'était pas entièrement mauvaise-, cajoler Kreattur alors que son sort indifférait son maître, regarder les étoiles le soir par la fenêtre, écouter du rock moldu et de la pop sorcière, être couverte d'attentions par Sirius...

Tout était tellement merveilleux qu'elle aurait voulu que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Et puis un matin, elle s'était réveillée. Le réveil marquait huit heures. Elle s'était levée silencieusement pour laisser dormir Sirius, s'était habillée dans le noir et puis s'était assise au bord du lit, ses pieds, pas encore chaussés se balançant dans le vide. Elle avait enfilé rapidement ses escarpins et achevé sa tenue en se couvrant d'une cape. Puis elle s'était penchée sur Sirius. Que faire ? Elle ne voulait pas voir son désespoir, elle ne voulait pas subir ses adieux. Elle se contenta donc de l'embrasser une dernière fois sur le front, tout en écartant quelques mèches au passage, avec la légèreté d'un papillon. *** **

Le jour entrait déjà par les grandes fenêtres, et il s'éveilla avant qu'elle ne sorte de la pièce. Il l'appela. Elle se retourna vivement, ne pouvant résister à sa voix quand il prononçait son nom. Aucun mot ne sortit de ses lèvres. Mais les larmes qu'elle avait si bien su retenir depuis son enfance dégringolèrent sur ses joues, traçant des sillons sur son visage. Elle se retourna avant que Sirius n'ajoute un mot, de peur de céder, et partit en courant, pour qu'il n'ait pas le temps de la consoler. Deux heures plus tard, son visage était sec et d'une froideur impénétrable, et nul ne pouvait savoir en la voyant s'avancer vers l'autel qu'elle était capable d'aimer, d'aimer à en souffrir, à en devenir folle de douleur. Elle rompit tout contact avec Sirius pour Narcissa, de peur d'être tentée, et il fut arrêté pour le meurtre des Potter avant que Cissy n'atteigne sa majorité. A cet instant, elle perdit tout espoir. Tout espoir en la justice, en l'avenir, en la vie, en l'amour. A cet instant, il était trop tard. A cet instant, son cœur plongeait dans un abîme de ténèbres qui devenait chaque jour plus profond.

Quand elle s'était retrouvée en face de Sirius, dans la Salle des Mystères, son cœur battait si fort !

Il lui semblait redevenir pur et insouciant, et sous les railleries de Sirius, elle percevait son sourire. Il avait toujours été meilleur duelliste qu'elle dans leur jeunesse, et elle ne doutait pas qu'il la battrait. Elle avait sous-estimée les douze années qu'il avait passé à Azkaban. Elle, en comparaison, n'y était restée que cinq ans, et ça l'avait brisée encore plus, mais elle n'avait pas imaginé une seconde que la magie de son cousin se soit affaiblie. Elle ne s'en rendit compte que quand il tomba. Elle voulut hurler, le rattraper par sa cape, le rejoindre, mais elle resta paralysée. Puis quand elle repensa à la délivrance qu'elle ressentirait si elle franchissait le voile, elle fit un pas en avant. Mais il y avait Cissy. Cissy, dont elle était l'un des rares soutiens, et presque la seule famille, Andromeda ne comptait pas. Ne comptait plus. Elle devrait se sacrifier. Encore. Mais que représentait un sacrifice de plus ou de moins ? Elle n'en tenait plus le compte depuis longtemps. Pouvait-elle abandonner sa sœur en pleine guerre ? Non, non, ce n'était pas possible. Elle décida, à regret, de rester en vie, pour Cissy. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait avait toujours avait toujours été pour Cissy ou Andromeda. Ses petites sœurs. Que n'aurait-elle pas fait pour leur garantir une vie meilleure que la sienne, un avenir plus radieux et sans nuages ? Elle continua donc de vivre, pour protéger Narcissa.

Cependant, peu à peu, elle mourait, ou plutôt son cœur mourait de nouveau, et parfois, elle se demandait s'il battait encore. Aussi, quand le sort fatal la toucha pendant la bataille de Poudlard, elle ne put qu'en remercier le ciel. Elle allait revoir Sirius. Le temps des sacrifices touchait à sa fin, et peut-être, peut-être, osait-elle espérer, celui du bonheur s'ouvrait à elle.

* * *

><p><strong>*Petite référence à <strong>**A la Croisée des Mondes**** de Philip Pullman, un passage que je trouve superbe. Mais no spoilers, bien sûr ! **

**Hum... Que dire ? Je ne vois pas... Ah, si !**

**Ayez pitié des pauvres auteurs que nous sommes, obligés de mendier des reviews...**

**Il faudrait vraiment que j'arrête de parler de moi à la 1ère personne du pluriel, ça fait mal à la tête...**

**Une review, ça fait venir le beau temps, pousser les fleurs et battre les cœurs ! Moui... Trop d'enthousiasme tue l'enthousiasme, oubliez ce que je viens de dire.**


End file.
